


Fate or Faith?

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-30
Updated: 2008-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Fate or Faith?

**Title:** Fate or Faith?  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's challenge: Faith  
 **Author's Notes:** Fluffyness abounds.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Fate or Faith?

~

Draco collapsed, breathing hard. “Brilliant,” he gasped.

“Knew it would be,” Harry murmured, hand lingering on Draco’s back for a moment. “Knew the first time I saw you.”

Draco snorted softly. “Oh please. You hated me.”

Harry rolled onto his side, peering through the dark at Draco. “I thought I did,” he whispered. “I was wrong.”

“The great Harry Potter admitting he was wrong?” Draco tried to sneer but it came out plaintively.

“I know. Mad, isn’t it?” Harry smiled. “How about you? Did you know?”

“I had some idea,” Draco said, not prepared to call it faith. Yet.

~


End file.
